


A pair of puppies in their own little world

by demon_turtles



Series: 2019 Gayo Awards Shenanigans [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Gen, JT friendship, M/M, Sbs gayo, literally 2hyun featuring JT puppies as requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_turtles/pseuds/demon_turtles
Summary: Prompt Fill.SBS Gayo JT. Do I need to say any more?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jonghyun | JR & Lee Taeyong
Series: 2019 Gayo Awards Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596847
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72





	A pair of puppies in their own little world

**Author's Note:**

> Filling this prompt:  
> “Someone write me 2hyun featuring JT puppies please!” 
> 
> I rewatched multiple fancams, multiple times. Hopefully I got all the details. Enjoy!

“Hey, Jonghyun-ah.” Minhyun broke off briefly from waving to the fans to gesture to the other side of the arena. “There’s Taeyong.” 

“Where?” Jonghyun leaned forward slightly. Minhyun could see one of Jonghyun’s puppy ears perk up and his tail start wagging. 

Minhyun smiled at the adorable sight. “Looks like we’ll run into them on the extended stage. Let’s go meet your play date.” 

Jonghyun just smiled excitedly, trusting that his boyfriend was right, and continuing to wave to the fans as they made their way down the walkway. They spent a brief moment greeting their fellow company members in Seventeen, as Jonghyun continued to peer over the heads of the mingling idols before he spotted the blond head he was looking for. 

Beelining straight to Taeyong, he welcomed his fellow canine friend with a hug, asking if he had eaten or not yet. Breaking out of the hug, Taeyong’s hand slipped down Jonghyun’s arm and the two unconsciously linked their hands. Unaware of the fans going crazy over their interaction, Jonghyun and Taeyong wandered around the extended stage holding hands, tugging at each other to lead the way, while making plans for their next play date at the arcade over the weekend. 

“Is Minhyun going to show up and join us halfway through again?” Taeyong asked, leaning forward and turning to the right, waving to the same fans Jonghyun was waving to. 

“Hmm? Maybe. I could get him to bring us lunch while he’s at it?” Jonghyun responded absentmindedly. 

“You’ve given up on getting him to let us go on our own?” Taeyong laughed. 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “He’ll do whatever he wants, the clingy fox that he is. I’m surprised he’s okay with our play dates really.” 

Taeyong chuckled, giving the other another hug. “Poor Jonghyun having to deal with a clingy mate.” 

Jonghyun naturally returned the hug. “He’s lucky he’s cute. How’s Jaehyun doing?” He asked in return. 

“He’s doing fine. Busy practicing his performance with the other three Jaehyuns for KBS. We’re hosting a New Year’s party after the festival on the 31st. Wanna come?” 

“I’ll check with Minhyunnie, but likely our whole group’s going to want to tag along if that’s okay.” 

“No problem, the more the merrier.” 

As they crossed the main stage and started to exit, they continued chatting about their plans. Two pairs of fluffy ears swiveling, and two tails wagging excitedly. 

Backstage, Minhyun and Jaehyun both watched their respective mates cheerfully chatting and playfully hugging every now and then. Neither faulted the two puppies. 

Puppies were affectionate and needed attention, after all, and what better way than to let two puppies with the same interests and hobbies be that for each other? 

The next day, Minhyun and Jaehyun had vague feelings of regret when they saw how “JT” had blown up on twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments (or screaming) welcome!


End file.
